On the market, there exists a wide range of vacuum cleaner accessories for combining nozzles for vacuum cleaning of different surfaces. These accessories are often referred to as multi-tools, multi-tool accessories, combination tools or combination nozzles. In general, the multi-tools combine two or more different nozzles, such as a brush nozzle, a crevice nozzle, a furniture nozzle and other types of nozzles. Before the introduction of multi-tool accessories, the different nozzles were manufactured as separate units. Hence, the multi-tool accessories seek to solve the problem of losing different nozzles by integrating the nozzles so as to form one unit. However, many of the currently available multi-tools are cumbersome to use due to their often bulky configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,870 discloses a multi-function vacuum cleaner nozzle for attachment to an end of a vacuum cleaner hose. In an embodiment of the nozzle, it comprises a housing body, a dust brush and two pivotal cleaning arms. Each one of the pivotal cleaning arms defines an elongated air channel with open ends and has an inner and an outer end. The housing body has a first port and a second port, each port being adapted to receive a suction conduit, for connecting the nozzle to a vacuum cleaner via a vacuum cleaner hose. The first port comprises pivotable mounting means for pivotally connecting the inner ends of the arms to a tool end of the housing body. The second port is fitted with the dust brush, which snaps into a recess encircling the housing. A problem with the multi-function vacuum cleaner nozzle, as described above in U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,870, is that when attaching the tool end onto a vacuum cleaner hose for using the dust nozzle, the nozzle becomes large and bulky. As a consequence, the prior art multi-function vacuum cleaner nozzle may be impractical and unsuited for use in narrow and small spaces.